The University of Illinois is seeking the Academic Leadership award as part of a series of initiatives to improve and enhance the geriatric and gerontology research presence within the University of Illinois system. Dr. Brody, during his career as a member of the commissioned corps of the United States Public Health Service, developed a distinguished reputation in a number of epidemiologic research endeavors, including slow viruses, alcoholism and aging. As the first Associate Director of the Epidemiology, Demography and Biometry Program of the National Institute on Aging, Dr. Brody developed an international reputation for his studies in aging. During his time as Director of EDBP, Dr. Brody conducted studies on Alzheimer's Disease (the New Haven and East Boston Studies) as well as studies on the functional, physical and mental status among the aged in the Framingham, Massachusetts and Honolulu, Hawaii longitudinal studies. Additionally, Dr. Brody helped to expand the federal data base on the aging, and because of his knowledge in this area, helped to direct the development of a macro-economic model for planning and detection of trends in health care and costs. This grant will permit Dr. Brody to concentrate his expertise by allowing him to devote energy to the expansion and development of collaborative research at the University of Illinois. Among the research projects which are planned as part of this development are a Data Analysis Unit, which will invest its energy in the analysis of large national Federal and non-Federal data sets, as a means of improving our understanding of the aging process. Additionally, Dr. Brody plans to participate in studies within the School of Medicine focusing on bone metabolism, osteoporosis and hip fracture, as well as the effects of rehabilitative medicine on the aged. Dr. Brody will also work toward establishing collaborative relationships with other schools and colleges within the University, such that these additional units will also begin to invest time and energy in research on the aging. Further, Dr. Brody will move to develop a research training grant which will seek fellows from across the various schools and colleges of the University. These fellows will be encouraged to develop collaborative research projects which will combine the various basic sciences with the behavioral sciences, the clinical sciences and the humanities. Through this effort, the University of Illinois hopes to develop a unique gerontology and geriatric research presence focused on helping the aging improve their quality of life.